


我TM失業了

by cstone9876



Series: Jeremy Renner角色家庭AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brothers, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我失業了。」<br/>「......什麼？」</p>
            </blockquote>





	我TM失業了

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇：《It's Work》、《It's Party》  
> 說明：前篇不看也可以，需要知道的資訊就是參謀與鷹眼是兄弟，然後鷹眼曾經有一次想上哥夫Ethan(#)內含婦聯2劇情、神盾局特工劇情、MI5微量劇透，基本上完整版預告片有看的話並不會被雷到，但仍請介意者慎入。逗比風無虐，CP僅提及EB、探鷹，其他就大家心領神會(?)沒有任何主要角色死亡，鷹眼沒有老婆跟孩子。另外有提及諜4的小五子Aaron，沒看過也不會太影響整體理解。  
> 棄權：他們兄弟屬於彼此。

_〈Clint篇〉（美隊2後，婦聯2前）_  
  
  
Ethan回家時不意外的在沙發上看見一個熟悉的身影。考慮到他與另一個人的職業作息，同時在家這事或許稀奇，但稱不上意外。  
  
讓他意外的是對方接下來的舉動。  
  
現在時間是凌晨一點，室內沒有開燈，沙發上的影子移動地悄無聲息。Ethan轉身想把連帽外套掛在衣帽架上，卻猛地被人從身後抱住。  
  
「怎麼......？」Ethan輕鬆地在那個並不緊實的懷抱中回過身子，發現對方在黑暗中依舊可口的雙唇已主動送到自己唇邊。  
  
Ethan勾起微笑，卻沒有去吻那唇瓣，而是湊到對方耳邊輕輕開口。  
  
「你幹過一次，那次沒有成功，這次當然也不會。」Ethan用有力的雙手把他推離懷中。  
  
「說什麼呢？」全然疑惑的語調。眼前那張娃娃臉此時看來特別無辜，但Ethan除了挑眉並輕敲耳中通訊器外沒有再做出任何表示。  
  
『說話。』通訊器那頭簡短地發話。  
  
「嗨，Brandt。」Ethan盯著幾步之外的男人，邊對電話那頭的人說道：「你弟弟在我們家裡。」  
  
『 **什麼？** 』  
  
「而且他想上我。」Ethan看見眼前那人繼續無辜地聳了聳肩，索性繼續補充：「第二次。」  
  
一陣長長地沉默。  
  
『我馬上到家。』  
  
  
Ethan再一次輕敲切斷通訊，伸手打開電燈開關，偌大的客廳瞬間燈火通明。他本來想說「嘿鷹眼你好歹是個超級英雄，想上自己的哥夫真不是什麼好習慣」，但是他沒有。  
  
因為燈光點亮的一瞬間他看見Clint Barton──他男朋友的弟弟──全身布滿血跡。  
  
Ethan突然有些語塞，Clint無良地笑著開口。  
  
「幫忙兄弟測試約會對象的忠誠度。」Clint扯了扯嘴角，Ethan注意到大多數血漬都已經乾涸，外觀目測並無任何致命傷害：「舉手之勞罷了。」  
  
「......我帶你去客房。」Ethan滿腦子都是Brandt回來看到他弟弟之後崩潰的樣子。  
  
  
*****  
  
「好久不見，Brandt。」  
  
「脫光衣服。馬上。」  
  
兄弟久別重逢的開場白。Ethan還真有點希望Brandt哪天也能對他說同樣的話。  
  
Clint乖乖的脫掉戰術背心及上衣，又在Brandt凌厲的眼神下脫了工作長褲。  
  
「沒有致命傷，真的。」Clint睜著圓滾滾的眼睛，映入眼簾的卻只有Brandt在理智斷線邊緣的表情。  
  
「沒有致命傷。」Brandt順手按上Clint腹部一塊兩個拳頭大、已經泛出黑色的淤青：「那我自己搞一個吧。」  
  
Clint瞬間叫得哭天搶地。  
  
  
「發生什麼了？」Brandt一邊縫合Clint右臂上的傷口一邊問。  
  
「我失業了。」Clint吃著Ethan剛買回來的Oreo，餅乾屑還不停向下掉。  
  
縫合開始前Brandt讓Ethan給他遍體鱗傷的弟弟找點麻藥，然而要被縫合的本人表示他只需要一包Oreo，剛好Ethan掀了家裡也沒找到一點剩下的嗎啡，所以傳奇特工就走到巷口雜貨店買了一包目標客群為兒童的餅乾回來──還被指定要巧克力花生口味的。  
  
「 **什麼？** 」Brandt手怔了怔。他身上還穿著來不及脫掉的銀灰色西裝，這一個晚上事情接踵而來，看見Clint全身是血倒在客房床上實在不是個愉快的經驗。那件訂製西裝的袖口被Clint滲出的血蹭髒了，他連看都沒看一眼。  
  
「我以為IMF消息靈通。」Clint瞇了瞇眼，Brandt注意到之後便放輕手上動作。  
  
「上任局長逝世後，局內運作一直很亂。」Brandt把縫線打了結，接過Ethan遞來的剪刀：「沒閒工夫注意非恐怖份子。」  
  
喀擦一聲，Clint的右臂上只剩一個漂亮的縫合線。  
  
「神盾倒了，我失業了。」Clint嚥下最後一口Oreo。  
  
「 **什麼？** 」IMF夫夫異口同聲。  
  
Clint嘆了口氣，開始說一個起源於世界大戰、美國隊長與紅骷髏、神盾與九頭蛇之間所發生很長很長的故事。  
  
  
「九頭蛇完全滲透了神盾，三飛飾總部首當其衝。那時我正在出任務，突然身邊所有隊員都叛變了。解決掉他們後Natasha聯絡了我，線路不安全所以她沒有 多說，不過足夠讓我明白跟神盾有關的一切已經不能相信了。」Clint在Brandt眼神脅迫下邊輸液邊說：「我的家一向都是總部跟安全屋，現在沒一個地 方可去了，超級英雄徹底失業啦。」  
  
「復仇者聯盟？」Brandt問。  
  
「呃嗯......怎麼說好呢。」Clint皺著臉：「大家貌似都......挺忙的？聽說隊長正在全世界找某個失蹤人口，Thor回仙宮了，Tony因為恐慌症一直去煩Bruce，我可不想待在隨時有變身危機的他身邊。」  
  
「你對象呢？Coulson？」Ethan問。  
  
「他死過一次之後更加勞碌命了，正領著一幫小鴨子出任務呢。」Clint本想模糊帶過，但在哥哥一臉「他敢傷你的心我就發布IMF全體通緝令格殺勿論」的 眼神下還是勉強補充了下：「我們很好，來這之前我稍微連絡過他，他還活著，只是那邊的隊伍也被九頭蛇搞得一團糟，怕是一時半會兒沒法脫身。避免誤會還是說 一聲，我不是因為遠距離戀愛、長期欲求不滿才想上他的。」  
  
Ethan咳了一聲，Brandt不知道該翻白眼還是瞪他還是瞪自己弟弟，所以他選擇閉上眼睛深呼吸。  
  
「夠了，我明天幫你找個絕對隱蔽的安全屋，無痕轉到你其中一個假名下，事情穩定前先住那，之後就留著看你怎麼使用。」Brandt終於記得要脫下自己的西裝，Ethan隨手接過之後拿去疊在要送洗的衣服堆上。  
  
「謝了。」Clint露出一點疲態，Brandt好久沒有看見這樣不耍嘴皮子認真道謝的弟弟，於是伸手揉了揉他髒兮兮的沙金色短髮。  
  
  
*****  
  
「這就是你說的安全屋？」Clint有點傻眼。  
  
「是啊。」Brandt挑了挑眉。  
  
「噢......這還挺......別緻的？」Clint心如死灰的踩過一大片翠綠草皮。  
  
「不喜歡？」  
  
「沒有沒有。」Clint連忙澄清：「只是我沒有想到IMF的『安全屋』會是一個......呃，農場？」  
  
貨真價實的農場，在青翠的山坡地上，遠離塵囂依山傍水，附贈一個像是穀倉的小屋，主屋大小都能容納一個幸福的小家庭了。  
  
還真是安全得不能更安全了。  
  
「你們的直升機開走後......我該怎麼，嗯，給自己找樂子？」Clint望著這前不著村後不著店的溫馨農場。  
  
「傷好以前什麼樂子也沒有。」Brandt的聲音聽上去相當愉悅。  
  
當IMF的直升機開走，Clint心如死灰推開農場大門時，他沒有料到這個地方幾個月之後將會成為超級英雄的救命之地。  
  
  
  
_〈Brandt篇〉（婦聯2後，MI5劇情前半=第一次公聽會後）_  
  
  
如果要Clint總結奧創事件，他大概會說「至少這次躲過心靈控制了」。  
  
不過一場大戰能帶來的疲憊仍舊大得難以想像。他拒絕了Tony讓他入住復仇者大廈的邀請，因為他覺得對方接下來會需要大把時間讓他偉大的電子管家重新上線 工作，而自己住下來的話只會妨礙他的工作。他也拒絕了跟Nat還有隊長一起在復仇者新進訓練中心當教練，畢竟那兒目前沒一個復仇者看上去需要學狙擊。  
  
所以他回到了他的農場，那個他的血親花了不到半天就替他找到的絕佳容身之處。  
  
他第一個真正意義上的家──不計Coulson辦公室通風管的話。  
  
  
事情發生在某個寧靜的下午，由遠而近，直升機飛行時的巨大噪音劃過山谷，最終落在他的農場前院。  
  
Clint並不太擔心，若是來者不善，決不會採用直升機這種聾了都能感受到巨震跟狂風的交通工具。他只是隨意的抓了把獵槍，看上去就像一個樸實的農場主在捍衛自己僅有的一塊小土地一樣無辜。  
  
然後他看見Brandt從直升機上走了下來，一臉憤恨不平。  
  
好吧，現在他開始擔心了。  
  
  
「我失業了。」Brandt鬆開領帶，把自己摔進沙發。  
  
「 **什麼？** 」Clint不願意去想這既視感是打哪來的。  
  
「我們才幫政府解決了一次大規模生化攻擊，他媽的CIA就上訴要關閉IMF。」  
  
「呃喔，你知道美國隊長不喜歡人家說粗話嗎？」  
  
  
  
Brandt看上去需要喝一杯，所以Clint開了瓶啤酒給他，而前者一沾到酒精便開始滔滔不絕。  
  
「CIA局長在公聽會上舉證，說IMF的存在危害社會，最操蛋的是那些都是事實，我甚至沒辦法指認他做偽證！」  
  
「那你是怎麼......算了，當我沒問，我不想聽你官腔。」Clint看著難得怒氣值封頂的Brandt：「所以IMF？」  
  
「關閉了，我失業了。」Brandt灌了一口啤酒：「CIA全盤接收IMF的任務跟內外勤特工。多好心啊，秘密特工的事業第二春與不間斷的測謊。」  
  
「你不打算接受？」Clint透過落地窗看著西下的落日，餘暉把他跟Brandt都染成楓葉般的紅色。  
  
「我不想接受。」Brandt的眼眶紅著，Clint知道那是夕陽的顏色，不會有別的了：「你知道他們對Aaron做了什麼。」  
  
倆兄弟在沙發上安靜的待了一會兒，直到太陽完全隱沒在地平線之後，Clint才起身開燈。  
  
  
「Ethan呢？」  
  
「......頭號通緝犯，CIA壓根不信辛迪加存在，他變成編造恐怖份子集團的神經病。」Brandt吃著Clint隨便做的義大利麵。  
  
「這事我倒可以給點意見。」Clint突然精神一振：「你知道Phil之前也被當成神經病嗎？他一直在牆上畫奇怪的東西，後來證明是外星人在作怪。聽說他一直畫的是什麼地圖吧，當初他的隊員都覺得他瘋了，後來堅持到底，真的找到外星文明啦。」  
  
「我不覺得這是個能夠效法的故事，但還是謝了。」Brandt看上去並沒有被鼓勵到。  
  
Clint聳聳肩，大口吃完了自己這份義大利麵。  
  
  
之後Brandt在農場住了幾天，很明顯是在逃避現實。Clint知道這點，上次他失業時Brandt幫了他，這次反過來輪到他伸出援手了。  
  
「你該回去。」Clint對著正全心全意劈柴的Brandt說。  
  
Brandt柴劈得太過努力，一副好像再不多砍點晚上就沒東西燒會凍死的樣子。然而幾個禮拜前Steve和Tony邊拌嘴邊砍的柴還滿山滿谷的堆在一旁，Brandt很顯然完全忽視了它們。  
  
「去哪？我從來不是CIA特工，又怎麼『回去』？」  
  
「不，你不是。」Clint削著一根樹枝，木製箭矢逐漸成形：「我要你回去做IMF特工。」  
  
Brandt把斧頭砍進台座，左手撐著揚在空中的斧頭柄，瞪著Clint。  
  
「沒有IMF了。」  
  
「有。只要還有任何人覺得自己屬於IMF，它就永遠不會被真正關閉。」Clint勾起唇角：「全世界都覺得神盾被九頭蛇徹底毀屍滅跡，但是Fury不覺 得、Nat不覺得、隊長不覺得、Hill不覺得、Phil不覺得、我不覺得、好多特工都不覺得。所以神盾繼續存在，Phil接任局長，以前的協議繼續進 行。」  
  
Clint停頓了一下去看Brandt的表情。  
  
「就在上上禮拜，整個東歐小國的人民得以保全性命。不是因為復仇者，而是因為那個已經沒有人承認存在的神盾。」  
  
Brandt沉默著什麼都沒有說。  
  
「我要你回去當IMF參謀，在CIA內找到像你一樣對IMF永遠忠誠的特工們，建立起你們自己的IMF。局子永遠只是個名號，真正讓它成為組織的，不過就是一群不願意放棄拯救世界的傻瓜。」  
  
Clint說完，把手上的木箭往Brandt的方向徒手射去，接著轉身走回屋裡。  
  
  
  
Clint知道隔天早上Brandt一定會離開，跟CIA局長提交任職申請，並開始聯絡他信任的特工來幫助Ethan。  
  
他知道這個不是因為他有雙敏銳的眼睛，也不是因為他是個百發百中的神射手。  
  
他知道，只因為William Brandt跟他體內流著同樣的血。  
  
因為他們是兄弟。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
